


i won't let you go

by rosyyoun



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise, Riding, Soft Dom Yohan, Teasing, Wooseok wears lip gloss and is in love with Yohan's thighs, Yohan calls Wooseok baby a lot, lapslock, sub wooseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyyoun/pseuds/rosyyoun
Summary: yohan is wooseok's safe place.





	i won't let you go

**Author's Note:**

> basically i couldn't stop thinking about the clip of yohan slapping his thigh to get wooseok to lie across his lap during their 비상 jacket shooting so this happened. it's a lot softer than i originally intended but they're both so sweet and i think their dynamic would reflect that. i've been writing fic for ages but this is my first time posting on ao3, so please enjoy and let me know what you think~

it’s quiet by the time they all pile into the bus at the end of the day. their second photoshoot in two days has left everyone exhausted, hoodies up and earphones in as they start the drive home. even dohyon is silent, save for one remark to seungyoun about whether or not they have ramen at the dorm. he wordlessly prepares some for himself when they return, scurrying off to his room as soon as it’s done. quickly enough, the rest follow suit. dongpyo softly calls to yohan, but he refuses his roommate’s offer to cuddle despite how adorable it is.

“m’not tired. going to sit up for a little while.” he says, which is a lie. yohan is beat, but he needs an excuse to talk to wooseok. the elder is lingering in the kitchen, using the leftover hot water from dohyon’s ramen to make himself tea. yohan hesitates for a moment before getting over himself and approaching wooseok.

“hyung?” he asks, drawing just close enough to brush his fingertips along wooseok’s bicep, “are you okay? you seemed a bit off today.”

“i’m fine hannie. don’t worry.” wooseok grabs his mug with two hands and brings it with him to the couch. yohan takes the fact that wooseok hasn’t yet gone to his room as a sign that he wants to say something more. to be fair yohan does too, but they’re still new to this. still tiptoeing around the path that takes them both to where they want to be.

“talk to me, please.” yohan lets a touch of sternness into his voice. immediately shifting, wooseok lets out a shaky exhale before he speaks.

“it’s embarrassing.” 

“you can tell me anything hyung,” the younger replies, moving to stand next to the arm of the couch. wooseok shifts in his seat again, a blush spreading across his pointed cheekbones. he opens his mouth, but the words aren’t there. instead, wooseok makes a small motion for yohan to sit beside him. yohan thinks he knows where this is going now, and he can already feel his heart thundering in his chest.

“need you,” wooseok’s voice quivers. gently, yohan reaches out to grab his hand. their thighs are pressed together, but yohan doesn’t push any further. instead he waits for to wooseok use his words. after a moment wooseok understands what yohan wants and speaks again.

“today, when you…” his words float off, hanging in space momentarily before wooseok manages to bring them back to earth, “you got me to sit on your lap...can we do that again?” wooseok exhales, a weight lifted as he finally tells yohan what he’s been aching to all day. the gesture had been simple enough, playful even. yohan patted his thigh in the middle of their photoshoot, and wooseok followed along. even with eunsang between them and a half dozen cameras following their every move, the immediate comfort of being in yohan’s lap had calmed wooseok in the middle of their hectic day. ever since then the elder had been yearning to feel his boyfriend like that again.

“of course, baby” yohan nods, figuring it’s alright to drop the honourifics by now. the elder smiles softly, relieved by yohan’s response, but he remains seated for another moment. it takes a second for wooseok to do away with any lingering shame and sink into the feeling that he’d had to shove down earlier in the day. as much as he trusts yohan, it’s always hard for wooseok to let go of his polished idol persona in favour of something so much more vulnerable. 

yohan knows this, so he encourages wooseok again.

“come on baby,” he separates their hands, and spreads his thighs just the slightest, “come here.” finally wooseok follows, gently placing himself in yohan’s lap. wooseok’s lithe frame fits perfectly across the younger’s toned thighs. as soon as he settles himself, wooseok is hiding in the crook of yohan’s neck, embarrassed at the shade of pink that is no doubt gracing his cheeks by now. yohan brings a hand around to stroke the small of his back.

“comfortable?” he asks. wooseok immediately nods. they fall into a familiar silence, staying like that until the dorm is quiet and wooseok’s breath is so soft and even yohan wonders if he hasn’t fallen asleep. they’re not worried about anyone seeing them. it’s not odd for their members to be physical with one another like this, even if it is usually missing the underlying intimacy that yohan and wooseok share. 

“you did well today baby,” yohan hums, finally breaking the silence. “the photos came out nice, don’t you think?” wooseok nods, still unwilling to move from the safety of yohan’s neck. 

“you were so patient too, i think that deserves a reward.” yohan can feel wooseok’s breath hitch against his skin. he also feels the way his baby’s hips buck up ever so slightly, betraying what it is he really wants. 

“please, my room,” wooseok manages to whimper, the words barely audible. and who is yohan to deny him? 

“go and get ready for me baby.” wooseok immediately obliges, slipping off of yohan’s lap towards his room down the hall. 

after a minute, yohan follows. by ‘get ready’, yohan usually means for wooseok to get situated on his bed, take off as much of his clothing as he’s comfortable with, fetch the lube from the bedside drawer, etc. tonight, however, wooseok seems to have taken the instructions differently.

yohan gently pushes open wooseok’s bedroom door as he whispers, “it’s me.” you can never be too careful in a dorm of 11 boys with little to no understanding of personal space. what greets him inside is the sight of wooseok, cross legged on the floor and clad in only an oversized sweater, applying a shiny coat of lip gloss in a handheld mirror. yohan’s breath catches in his throat. the dim light of a desk lamp is the only thing that illuminates the room, and it somehow manages to catch the pink sheen on wooseok’s lips perfectly. he looks ethereal as he glances up at yohan with his doe eyes. if yohan wasn’t hard before, he sure as hell is now. 

“well aren’t you pretty,” yohan remarks, praising his baby with an incredulous smile. he is the only one who gets to see wooseok like this. 

“on the bed seokie, on your knees.” yohan instructs. delicately, wooseok puts down his lip gloss and mirror before following his boyfriend’s direction. as wooseok takes his place, the sweater he’s wearing tugs up just high enough that yohan can be sure he’s not wearing anything underneath. well fuck.

closing the gap between them, yohan stands at the edge of the bed and strokes wooseok’s hair. his hand slowly falls, tracing the sharp edge of wooseok’s jawline before coming to rest under his chin. yohan’s thumb lifts to gently graze wooseok’s lower lip. he taps it twice as he cocks his head to the side, a silent question. wooseok nods. the elder reaches up to yohan’s belt buckle, blush returning to his cheeks at the sight of yohan’s cock straining through his jeans. when yohan finally feels the relief of his boxers being pulled past his hips, he lets out a shaky exhale. wooseok does the same at the sight of yohan’s flushed red cock. he doesn’t hesitate now, not when he wants this so badly. 

wooseok brings his shining lips forward, darting his tongue out to lick yohan once from base to tip. yohan lets out a moan through gritted teeth, and wooseok takes this as a sign to continue. gaining a little confidence, wooseok takes half of yohan’s cock in his mouth, bobbing his head a few times before pulling back. yohan continues to pet his boyfriend’s hair as steadily as he can when wooseok moves forward again. this time, wooseok goes all the way down until yohan’s cock is nearly hitting the back of his throat. he stays there for a moment, basking in the weight of yohan against his tongue. yohan knows he won’t last long like this though, not when his gaze is fixed on the way wooseok’s glossy lips look stretched around him. he lets the elder have his fun for a few more minutes before speaking up,

“is this really all you wanted for your reward?” he asks softly, so as not to startle wooseok. “you can have more if you want baby.” the wet sound that fills the room as wooseok pulls off of yohan’s cock is so filthy it makes yohan blush. wooseok’s reply certainly doesn’t make things better,

“wanna ride you. please.” yohan’s breath hitches. the younger is almost always on top, so the chance to sit back and take in his boyfriend, all flushed cheeks and bitten red lips as he loses himself on yohan’s cock is, needless to say, a welcome change. 

“yeah, yeah of course,” yohan breathes as he motions for wooseok to make room on the bed. he takes a seat against the wall, not missing the way wooseok’s eyes are locked on his bare thighs. 

“should i open you up baby?” the elder simply nods in response to yohan’s question. “come here then, lie down.” wooseok’s sweater rides up slightly as he lies his stomach across yohan’s lap. instinctively, he moves to pull it back down, but yohan catches his wrist. 

“stay still for me.” he says, and wooseok can hear the smirk on his face. yohan reaches out to grab the bottle of lube that he knows wooseok has placed under the pillow. slowly, yohan works wooseok open with his fingers. at one point, wooseok gets so desperate for more that he whines, high and broken, but yohan thinks it’s the sweetest melody he’s ever heard. the younger obliges though, alternating between scissoring his fingers shallowly and pushing them in so deep that wooseok has to frantically grasp at the sheets beneath him. it drives yohan just as crazy, knowing how good he’s making wooseok feel. 

“what is it?” he asks his boyfriend, feigning ignorance, “too much for you baby? don’t tell me you can’t handle two fingers.” yohan punctuates the last two words with particularly deep thrusts of said fingers into wooseok. the words have exactly the intended effect on the elder as he’s immediately keening and pushing back onto yohan’s fingers in an effort to feel him even more.

“please,” the older begs, already breathless. “please, please, needed you all day.” as much as yohan is enjoying the sight of his boyfriend so thoroughly wrecked by his touch, he is also painfully hard and wooseok can no doubt feel this by now. yohan silently grants wooseok’s request by pulling his hand away and giving the elder’s pale thigh a reassuring squeeze. 

taking this as his queue, wooseok pushes himself up with unsteady arms and sits facing yohan. before wooseok can get any closer though, yohan stretches to pull off his shirt from behind. wooseok can see the muscles of yohan’s biceps working as the shirt is cast off to the side of the room, revealing his toned chest and abs and wooseok needs to touch. he clambers forward, disregarding any potential scolding from yohan at his eagerness. luckily, the younger doesn’t seem to mind as he returns the kiss that wooseok traps him in with just as much enthusiasm. wooseok traces down the lines of yohan’s abs, skimming over his v-line, before finally wrapping his fingers around the base of yohan’s cock. the younger fumbles around under the pillow again, assuming wooseok left a condom next to the lube like he always does, but he’s surprised to find nothing there. 

“baby, we need a-“ yohan starts, but wooseok cuts him off, already knowing what this is about.

“no,” he whines, “no. need you, just you.” the desperation in wooseok’s tone is more than enough to have yohan throwing caution into the wind. he nods, speechless at the realization that he’s going to feel all of wooseok for the first time. 

“just-“ yohan attempts to speak but his breath is quickly punched out of his chest as wooseok seats himself on yohan’s cock in one swift motion. the elder lets out a broken moan at the feeling of being so completely filled by his boyfriend. he stays still for a moment, revelling in the stretch of yohan’s cock while the younger curses under his breath.

“wooseok, baby, please move.” yohan grits out through his clenched teeth. the first time wooseok lifts himself up, he only goes halfway before dropping his weight back down onto yohan’s length, but the force of it makes him mewl. 

“good, that’s it baby.” yohan praises. he’s trying desperately to concentrate on the gorgeous sight in front of him, but wooseok is so tight that yohan can’t help but throw his head back in pure bliss. wooseok seems content to continue bouncing at the pace he’s set for himself. he’s letting out muffled whines, and a particularly loud one snaps yohan out of his daze. the younger sits up, clamping his hands around wooseok’s hips to prevent him from lifting up again. wooseok keens as yohan’s grip forces his cock even deeper.

“does that feel good?” yohan asks, knowing damn well what this angle is doing do wooseok. “it’s not too deep, is it baby?” wooseok shakes his head as he claws at yohan’s biceps, unable to form a proper verbal response. 

“knew you could do it, good boy.” yohan loosens his grip but keeps his hips pressed upwards, meeting every one of wooseok’s movements with a resounding slap that yohan can only hope isn’t loud enough to wake seungwoo next door. 

“you take me so well.” the praise only makes wooseok work harder; he gets off on that just as much as he does on the feeling of yohan’s length inside him every time he grinds down particularly hard. yohan can tell wooseok is about to come when the rocking of his hips suddenly slows and stutters. as hot as the idea of wooseok coming untouched is, yohan gives in and snakes his hand under the hem of his boyfriend’s sweater. wooseok is already covered in pre-come, so the slide of yohan’s wrist is easy. 

“hannie, please,” wooseok breathes. 

“mm, what is it baby?” yohan hums, “wanna come?” before wooseok can respond, yohan brings his free hand up to wooseok’s mouth and gently places his thumb inside. wrapping his lips around yohan’s finger, wooseok rocks his hips even faster. his brows are knit together and the whines coming from the back of his throat raise in pitch, but he doesn’t let go until he hears yohan say,

“you’ve been so good baby, come for me.”

wooseok is beautiful as he comes undone on top of yohan. his shoulders shake and he desperately clings to yohan’s arms. praise falls from yohan’s lips effortlessly. he needs wooseok to know how good he is, how good he feels. slowly, wooseok’s hips still and he takes a moment to catch his breath. yohan is already one step ahead though. he bundles wooseok in his arms and flips them both so yohan is now on top. he presses a line of kisses up from the base of wooseok’s neck to just below his ear where he whispers, 

“gonna take what i give you?” wooseok nods intently, despite how sensitive he must be. his fingers instinctively grip yohan’s shoulders, nails digging in lightly. yohan groans and, unable to hold back any longer, starts fucking into wooseok at an unforgiving pace. the push of yohan’s hips is so intense that wooseok is being shoved up the bed with every movement, so he holds onto yohan even tighter. the resulting angle is heaven to yohan, but what finally pushes him over the edge is wooseok’s barely audible plea of “please, inside please”. 

yohan comes inside wooseok with a moan that he desperately tries to muffle into his boyfriend’s shoulder. he lies there for a moment before sitting up and pulling out, completely enamoured with the sight of his cum leaking out of wooseok’s pink hole. wooseok has the decency to be embarrassed, as he draws his knees up to his chest and hides his flushed face in the pillows. yohan chuckles and runs one hand along his boyfriend’s hip.

“you did so well baby” yohan smirks, and wooseok mumbles something to the effect of “thank you hannie” from his hiding place. as badly as he wants to sleep next to wooseok, yohan knows it isn’t a good idea. 

“i’ll get a cloth and clean you up before i go.”

“go?” wooseok asks, immediately sitting up. “you’re staying here.” 

“but, dongpyo will know and he’ll tell-“

“you really think they don’t already know?” yohan flushes deeply, unable to respond with anything more than his signature giggle.

once they’ve cleaned up and wooseok’s put down a fresh sheet, yohan climbs in first and opens his arms to wooseok. the elder follows, laying his head on yohan’s chest. wooseok is asleep within a minute, and so is yohan. well, a minute plus the time it takes for him to place a gentle kiss on wooseok’s forehead and whisper “love you”.


End file.
